Welcome Home
by Cullen.Love.101
Summary: While at a party at her Best Friend, Alice's home, Bella runs into Alice's incredibly cute brother, who had been working down in Texas & just moved back home. This turns out to be one wild Welcome Home Party! A/H.


"**Welcome Home"**

_**B**__**y:**__** .101 **_

_**Pairing:**__** Bella/Jasper**_

The party was in full swing by the time I arrived at my best friend, Alice's, house in Forks, Washington. She loved to host parties, & her 'End of Summer Bash' was always the best – I never missed them. I made my way through the throng of faceless people until I made it into the kitchen where I got myself a bourbon & coke before trying to find Alice.

When I couldn't find her downstairs, I quickly finished my drink & started to make my way upstairs, weaving my way between many couples intent on almost doing 'it' on the staircase. Tongues were exploring their partner's mouths, hands were groping various body parts & it all seemed to just bring back how long it had truly been since I was the one who was tongue wrestling with my partner, who had groping hands all over me – God, it's been too long.

As I got to the second level, I squeezed my way through even more couples jammed into the hallway making out. Alice always locked the bedroom doors when she had her parties – she didn't allow anyone into the bedrooms – just the thought of having to wash the soiled sheets made her stomach turn, so she put a stop to it before it ever happened by making sure to lock all the rooms. If the party-goers wanted to get it on, they had to go somewhere else for that.

I was about to head up to the third floor to Alice's room when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?"

I turned towards the voice & my panties were instantly drenched. It was Alice's smoking-hot brother, Jasper, in all his 6 foot-2 inch, cowboy-looking glory. I felt myself drooling at just the sight of him. Jasper was 3 years older than me, had already graduated college & moved to Texas to work. He was always the primary star of my teenage fantasies & even as an adult, he had starred in more than his fair share. Forget Hollywood's hottest, this man beat them all, hands down.

"Hey Jasper, welcome home". I couldn't stop staring at him. He had gotten a really nice tan by going to Texas & he still had that panty-soaking, lop-sided grin when he genuinely smiled.

"Hey Bella, Thanks. It's been too long." He said, as he wrapped me in his arms. Alice's family has always been very affectionate, so Jasper hugging me was nothing new…until I felt his lips on my neck – _that_ was new.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. "You smell so good. Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private." With that, he took my hand & led me to the end of the hallway, taking a key from his pocket, he unlocked a door & pulled me inside.

Flicking on the lights, he pulled me close to him & captured my lips in a searing kiss. It took me several moments to respond to his ministrations due to the shock that my deepest desire was actually coming true. Once I recovered from the shock, I kissed him back in earnest, our tongues fighting for dominance as hands began exploring each other's bodies. I was soon pressed up against the wall as the kiss became more heated. My hands slipped under his shirt to explore beneath.

Jasper broke the kiss to quickly remove his shirt, before latching back onto my lips. His lips soon moved to my neck & then behind my ear before whispering "Please, Bella, I need to see you." Quickly understanding his plea, I nodded my head, when his hands suddenly were around me, pulling down the zipper of my little black dress. He silently lifted it over my head, enjoying his new view with every inch as he slid it over my head. The dress was soon removed & thrown somewhere behind us, leaving me clad in my lacy black bra with matching panties & my black pumps. I heard him whisper _'beautiful'_ before our lips smashed together once more, our hands now able to explore more of each other.

I could feel his rock hard cock pressing into my stomach & I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me. If he only knew the dreams I'd had about that particular part of his anatomy.

"It's OK darlin', I've dreamed about this moment for so long too." He encouraged, as he lifted me & pressed my back into the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as we both started rubbing against each other, my head falling back against the wall as he ravaged my neck, nipping, sucking & kissing with fervour. Within moments, he was reaching behind me to unclasp my bra then threw it over his shoulder before taking my left nipple into his mouth & continuing his ravaging of my body. He paid equal attention to the right breast after he had my nipple in a hard begging peak.

When he had paid homage to both my breasts, he returned to my lips & at the same time, wrapped his arms around me then proceeded to carry me to the bed.

He laid me down, before standing to quickly remove his jeans. His huge, rock-hard, cock was trying to break through the material of his Hanes Boxer Briefs. The size alone made me swallow loudly but at the same time think that it must be causing him some pain, being so hard. I wanted to help him out, so I quickly got on my knees & crawled to the end of the bed. I swiftly reached in & pulled him out, licking my lips at seeing the purple head begging me to help relieve the pressure within. I leaned forward & took him into my mouth.

I heard Jasper moan my name with relief as I returned the favour to him & his turgid member, & he threaded my fingers into my long mahogany hair guiding me at his pace. He began thrusting into my mouth, faster, until he pulled out of my mouth, thankfully just moments before I was about to gag. "Need you now", he whispered before pushing me back onto the bed. He quickly removed my thong followed by his boxers then reached into his nightstand to grab the small package, before joining me on the bed.

He pulled me close to him & our lips joined once more. He rolled onto his back, tore open the condom packet, rolled it on then pulled me on top of him. I moved so that my dripping core was hovering above his aching cock. He placed his hands on my hips, guiding me, as I slid down on him. I felt my insides stretch like never before, knowing he was the only one inside of me in so long, & also the biggest, ever. We both moaned in ecstasy when he was fully sheathed inside of me, before we began moving. The pace quickly built, becoming almost frantic as we could both feel ourselves speeding towards our release, knowing neither would last too long. As I came, I saw fireworks burst in front of my eyes & cried out Jasper's name, at the same time he cried out mine.

I collapsed onto his chest panting & hearing my own heart pounding. Jasper wrapped his arms around me & kissed the top of my head. We lay there catching our breaths & soaking up the moment, before we had to get back to the party.

About ten minutes later, we finally released each other before standing up once more. We lovingly dressed each other amidst tender kisses & then help each other once again, not wanting the moment to end. "I don't want to let you go, Bella." He whispered to me.

"You never have to, Jasper. Now I have you, I never want to let you go either. I'm positive we can work something out. I know your life is in Texas, & until college finishes, my life is in Seattle, but once this final year is over, there's nothing stopping us." I replied.

"Well, I'm here permanently now – I got a job in Seattle, starting in two weeks time. I'm gonna start looking for an apartment on Monday, so there won't be anything stopping us from being together."

I gasped at his announcement & jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face. Before he placed me on my feet once more. "I guess we'd better head back out there – Alice still doesn't know I'm here." With that, we turned to the door, hand in hand & headed back out to the party downstairs.

As we came back out into the hallway, Jasper immediately locked the door then turned back to me & gave me another tender kiss on the mouth. "Thank you for that unique Welcome Home, Bella. That is the best I can ever recall." With that he bent down & kissed me gently once more. As he stood back up, Alice came down the hall, wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend, Edward.

"Bella, you finally got here. Jasper, move out the way." My Pixie-like friend said, elbowing her brother out of her way in her rush to wrap me in her arms. I hugged her back telling her I was trying to find her when I ran into Jasper. Her slight blush & quick look at Edward was all I needed to know she was otherwise _busy _too_._

With that, I asked if she wanted to go dance. With a nod of her head, the four of us descended the stairs to the main floor, hand in hand & danced the rest of the night away.

**The End.**


End file.
